Hoo-sha
by The Last Letter
Summary: Nearly twenty years into the the Supreme One's reign, Tim and Jim try not to talk about their sister.


**The tweebs angst no one asked for. Set during _A Stitch In Time._**

They celebrated their thirtieth birthday underground, drinking most of their supply of hooch. They didn't tell anyone else it was their birthday – birthdays didn't really matter in the apocalypse now, did they? – but they wouldn't have been surprised if Wade knew. He left them alone in their room at the Rebellion's compound, drinking in mourning. There was no real celebration anymore. They remembered their tenth birthday with more fondness than they should have because it was the last time that they'd had a party.

"This stuff is terrible."

Tim had to agree.

"You got anything better?"

Jim had to shake his head.

"What do you think Dad would've let us drink for our first drink?"

"Who knows? Probably just beer. But Dad wouldn't have given us our first drink."

"Not _ever_ ," Jim clarified and he returned to drinking his hooch.

They're sufficiently plastered by ten p.m. and showing no signs of stopping.

"You think we'll die soon?"

"No. We survived this place as preteens. They're not killing us off now."

"Something will have to change eventually," Tim argued. "We're going to have to win or lose for good."

"Maybe the _Supreme One_ ," Jim sneered, "will kick it and we'll be out of problems."

They went quiet for a minute and they glanced at one another.

"Where do you think Kim is?"

" _When_?" Jim and Tim corrected Jim together and then they shrugged in tandem.

They didn't really talk about Kim. They went out of their way to avoid talking about Kim, with each other and with other people. They had grown up in the Rebellion and the apocalyptic Supreme One's world for almost twenty years. Kim Possible was lorded as something of a saint in this world – something that they cackled over up until they were sixteen and then they wised up to how sad it was. She was the only person to ever have defeated the Supreme One in the past. Someday, somehow, they were going to pull her out of the past and into the future. She was going to be their miracle. She was going to restore the world and wipe out all of the pain from the last two decades. No one would ever have to know that any of this had ever happened.

The twins found it hard to believe they could ever forget any of this. More than that, the more time that passed with no arrival from Kim and the continued suffering of humanity, they began to wonder if Kim really was going to make it here. They were smart enough to know that time travel wasn't linear and what could feel like mere seconds to her could be a matter of decades – perhaps even centuries – to the rest of the world. There were no hard and fast rules. The fact of the matter was that she was lost somewhere in the time space continuum and there was no guarantee that she and Ron would ever find their way out. There was no true promise of arrival of any sort.

They knew their parents thought that she was dead. It was why they had left Earth and had left their two young sons behind. They couldn't have been talked out of joining the Rebellion even if their parents had tried harder – they were Possibles and if Kim had defeated Shego, maybe it was in their blood to do so. But they weren't Kim, they had never been Kim, and so their parents had run to the _moon_. On the rare occasion that they could get a private, secure connection and video call their parents, Ann and James would ask if there had been any sign of Kim.

 _Rufus 3000 had seen her? When? She was still a fourteen-year-old girl? No, Rufus 3000 saw her as a four-year-old? Just who was going to be arriving, anyway? Their teenaged daughter? Their appropriately aged thirty-four-year-old daughter?_

No one knew. Wade and the twins and James and Ann and the brains of the Rebellion had all put their heads together and tried to plot out the answer but the truth was that no one knew who would be coming out of the time portal. If the time portal _ever_ came.

Jim glanced at Tim. Neither of them had ever had the courage to ask the question he was thinking of but he knew that they had both pondered it from time to time. They had no idea if they were alone in their thinking. The remaining hope in the Rebellion stemmed from the entrenched belief that _Kim Possible_ was coming and she _would_ win.

Tim shook his head. "Dad does. You see what his eyes do every time he makes that joke about it being the time space continuum instead of boys."

"Mom doesn't."

"Mom wouldn't believe it about any of us unless she did the autopsy herself."

"It'll all end someday."

"Nothing lasts forever," Tim agreed. He looked at how much of the hooch they had left in their bags. It was about the same. He hefted his bag. "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

They raced each other to the end of their bags but, as had always been the case, they were in sync. It didn't stop them from getting into a petty squabble about who had actually won. The truth of it didn't matter. They had never been so competitive with each other that they had ever let it get in their way and, for the past twenty years, all they had was one another. Whether it was a mission against the Supreme One or even just sticking their heads above the ground for whatever reason, the twins that had once worked as a team were now more of a cohesive entity. The only dependable thing they had was one another in this weird world and they knew that.

They had passed out before their birthday rolled into the next day.

(-.-)

The Rebellion held a festival every year on Kim's birthday. It was a tradition that Wade had started, back when the Rebellion was young. Jim and Tim blamed it for the reason that so many hopes were pinned on Kim but they didn't hold the decision against Wade. They could see the way that spirits lifted around Kim's birthday and, honestly, they liked that she was remembered. Most of the time, they appreciated people knew her name. They hadn't seen Kim in twenty years. She hadn't aged since getting lost to the time space continuum. The last memory that they had of Kim was her at the kitchen table, talking about Ron and Norway. At the time, they hadn't cared. They'd felt bad. They'd miss Ron too and they'd really miss Rufus but they'd had bigger things to think of at the time.

Now, looking back, they couldn't imagine that they'd had bigger things to think of at the time.

Candles were lit all of Shegoland on Kim's birthday. Sometimes, full scale fires were set, eating up the statues of her face and the signs that bore her name. It was a risky thing. The Supreme One was on high alert every year and they knew that it was likely that someone was going to be captured and sent to an attitude adjustment centre. Usually other members could get them back out but it wasn't a guarantee but they knew that. The Rebellion knew the risk.

Monique made orange candles for the occasion, handing one out to every member of the Rebellion. The twins often wondered if Monique ever slept but they knew better than to ask. Who among them ever really slept?

The twins took their candles and crept onto the street, one looking left and one looking right. It had been the system for so long now that they didn't even need to sort out details with one another. They left one candle outside of their old house and one candle outside of Ron's old house. Ron's name wasn't as household as Kim's. They had tried – they and Wade and Monique both – but it was Kim that they clung to. Kim was the hero.

Kim had always been the hero.

It was only the next day that they got an alert coming from the attitude adjustment centre. They had been on patrol and had been sent in first. Tim had jumped through the wall first, yelling as he went – not that the two of them had ever quite mastered the art of doing anything quietly. It was after the drones had been shot to the ground and they had been fist-pounding over their victory that they had heard her voice. Heard _it_.

"The _tweebs_?"

It had been a long time.

Jim and Tim met each other's eyes and nodded. Whatever they had carried around these past twenty years, now was not the time to air it. Kim was here. They had been right to keep the candles burning. They turned around and there she was: dressed in disguise with Ron at her side. Honestly, they shouldn't have expected anything different.

"Welcome to the future, big sis."

"More like little sis."

"Little brothers are now big brothers."

That had just left them smirking. She was fourteen. Young, small, just like the last time they had seen her. They had no doubt that her lithe frame could still pack a punch that even their hulking frames would feel. They packed her at the Rufus squad into the Kiminator Mark 12, feeling good as she asked about the name. They said it was because they were fighting about the name and not because they missed her so much; not because she was such a symbol of hope that a lot of things bore her name. They and Wade had talked about it. What to tell her about the future; what not tell her. They all agreed that she shouldn't feel the immense pressure. The weight of the hundreds of people in Rebellion who used her name instead of God's. But it was easy to be siblings again, as hard as it had been to be just brothers, it was as easy as breathing had once been and, admittedly, they felt like breathing was easier now that Kim was here with them.

They kept a close eye on Kim as she came to face to face with Wade but she was Kim: strong and confident and capable, just as they remembered her with her long red hair and the not-so subtle eye-roll that was always directed at Ron, but with a softness that she hadn't showed to them when they were young and annoying.

Kim was safe. They would be okay.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha."

Tim's fist touched Jim's.

The end was nigh and it was going to be in their favour. They could be sure of it.

After all, Kim was here.

 **I watched** _ **A Stitch In Time**_ **for the first time in years and I thought about how much was unexplored that could have been so interesting, especially where the tweebs were involved. This was written quickly and is unedited but I hope that my intention came through!**

 **~TLL~**


End file.
